The day I got in a terrible accident
by Texasgirl1992
Summary: After a car accident changed Spinelli life forever will her life ever be back to normal


The day I got in a terrible accident

A Spinelli story

Chapter 1

Spinelli Prov

It all happened so fast, i was cross the street to the other side. And the next thing you know a car was coming in the middle when I was crossing the street a car, came to fast without stoping. And not letting me cross the street so they hit me so hard that the impact landed me hard on ground, I screamed in pain as I was in the ground. And fell unconscious. I fell like my life is slowly fading, away and wish I was wake to scream for hot help but I can't right now. Unconscious

I hope the gang and my parents now. What happened to me.

Flo and Bob Prov

The phone rang at the Spinelli household

Hello Mr and Mrs Spinelli

Hi who's this Flo Spinelli said

This is the receptionist from St Andrews hospital you have to come, to the hospital right away

What for Bob Spinelli said

Your daughter Ashley Spinelli got in a bad accident. And is in our, care right now and we need both her parents here right now. We found you under her contact list. And decided to call you to tell you about your daughter is in is in the icu in critical, condition we will tell you the rest of the details when you. Get to the hospital.

Our poor pookie Flo Spinelli said I hope she's going to be alright, she said scared and nervous like.

We might as well" get to the hospital to go see her and see what the, doctors and nurses says what they say and see if what's the good news and bad news.

They got in the car and drove, the hospital Flo and Spinelli felt scared for there. Daughter and hope she is going to be alright becuse they love her so much, and don't want to lose there only daughter. In there, life so they quickly drove to the hospital which wasn't to far from them since it's in time.

Ok we're here" at, the hospital Flo Spinelli now Bob let's see what they, say about our poor little pookie. They said she got in some sort of bad accident and is,in the icu and in critical condition. That's all they said.

Hello we're here see a patient,she was just sent here today.

Name the receptionist said"

Ashley Funicello Spinelli Bob Spinelli said

Let me take a look for, one second she said to them oh yes she is in the icu I'm room 515 you must be her parents. She on the 3rd floor this way the receptionist said take the elevator to the 3rd floor and her room is right down there w hall.

Thank you Flo said"

Your welcome the receptionist said".

Well we might as well go now to see her and what be there when, the doctors come and talk to us. And she what her recovery progress is going and what her treatments, are going to be when she fully recovery's.

As they They finally hit the 3rd floor and walked to there daughters hospital, room they saw a bunch of doctors. We're inside here room hovering over around, her so they weren't able to see there there daughter right now.

As one doctor was coming, out of hospital room. They walked over, to him and asked them what the good news and bad news.

Excuses me Bob Spinelli, said to the doctor".

Yes how may I help you said, male doctor said to him.

Our daughter Ashely Funicello Spinelli, got in a terrible car accident. And we were told to come to the hospital to see her. Right away from the receptionist said Flo Spinelli" to one of the many doctors that were, taking care her at this moment.

Aw yes come right this away, said the doctor"and I will lead you to her hospital room.

What is the good news and bad news,doctor Bob Spinelli is she going to be ok.? Doctor Andersen as he read the doctors name tag.

Ok the good news is that your, daughter Ashley is stable but still in critical condition for right now, as long as she safe and out of harms why for now. As long as we keep an eye on her and fallow her progress to recovery which will take some time becusee the progress, will be slow as she heals in the hospital. He said

And the what's the bad news Flo Spinelli said?

The bad news doctor Andersen said, is that your daughter is in a coma and we don't know,when she is going to wake up. Mrs Spinelli he said sadly. She is has a head injury and a lap a concussion that is mild but we we keep any eye on her head injury and she has many, other injuries as well as a broken arm many small injuries that will. Take time to heal as well right now she struggling to breath right now becuse the right side of her rib is cracked so we had to put her on the ventilator to help her to breath and help risk infection in her lungs. Right now she in induced coma for the time being to keep her safe. Out of harms way

Can we see her doctor Bob and Flo Spinelli said"!

Yes you can come right this way, I'll lead you to her room but be warned. It might be hard to see her like this when you go into her hospital room,she will be attached to a lot of machines tubes and wires. The doctor said

Thank you Bob and Flo Spinelli said.

As they praperd to go into there, daughter room they said a prayer for her. Before they go into her hospital room to they can face what there only daughters, is going to look like they pictured she going to be look tiny in that hospital bed when they see her in there,

Hi guys this is my vary first time writing a fanfcrion story so please be nice to me and give me positive feedback when you read my story. Thank you


End file.
